Times Like These
by Serenity-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Sid Meyers is far from a normal sixteen year old girl. After the death of her mother, she has no choice but to the move in with her godmother Holly and Holly's boyfriend Will. READ AN INSIDE!
1. Prologue

AN: Okay I was mapping out this story and I have decided that it is going to take place during seaon 2. I am going to follow along with the story lines as close as possible while adding Sid and Holly in. So I can't follow season 2 exactly. The ideas I have just fit better in the Season 2 time frame.

To say I had an unconventional upbringing is the understatement of the year. Growing up my family was something straight out of a bad sitcom. My mom had me when she was eighteen, I never knew who my dad was and considering how my Mom was back then I would be surprised if she knew. Well anyway my Mom and her best friend and my godmother Holly moved in together, and worked their way through college. After school Holly decided to move on and find a job teaching somewhere (Holly was never one to stay in the same place very long). My Mom started singing for a cover band right out of college, and the band became our family. During the week I would go to school like the other kids, and my Mom would give piano, guitar, and singing lessons. Then on the weekends my Mom would pack me up and we would take off with the band to whatever gigs they may have. On holidays the band would come over to our house and celebrate with us, we were a strange family but I never said my Mom or I were normal.

My Mother was a super Mom, I always got good grades, and we went to temple on Fridays, and Saturdays, if mom's gigs were late enough. I always had food, and a roof over my head and I couldn't ask for more. Then with other things my Mom was very lax about. I got my nose pierced at fifteen, I got my first tattoo and tried my first cigarette at sixteen. Things like that she said weren't important, they were rights of passage. I loved my life, and I never thought about a "normal" life because for me this was normal. Was being the operative word, two months ago my life was changed drastically.

It was the first Saturday of my summer vacation and I was hanging out with my best friend Scottie. I remember it so vividly. We were in his basement playing some music and just hanging out. It was at 10:13 PM when my phone rang.

It was a police officer, Officer Williams was his name. He told me that there had been an accident, a head on collision, and that my Mom was dead. I didn't know what to do I was stunned, I dropped my phone and just collapsed. Scottie picked up the phone and talked to the officer for me. I stayed with him that night. The next morning Holly drove in and helped me make all the arrangements. At the funeral Holly told me that in my Mothers will she wanted Holly to take me if anything happened to her. I found out that Holly was living with her boyfriend Will, and that she had already discussed it with him and he would be more than happy for me to move in with them. So it was decided that I would stay in Cleveland with Scottie and his Mom until time for school to start then I would move in with Holly and Will.

So here I am sitting in my 1969 camaro, on the side of the road staring at the "Welcome to Lima" sign. I will be starting back to school in a week. I sent all my belongings down last week so Holly could get my room set up. I am not nervous, I just don't know if I am ready for this big change, new house, new friends, new school, new life. I reached over the my cell on the passengers seat, and texted Holly to let her know I was almost there, I threw my phone back on the seat, lit up a cigarette and pulled back into traffic. I turned on my radio and a familiar song came on, "This has got to be an omen." I mumbled to myself. I cranked up **Highway to Hell **and drove into Lima and my new life.


	2. Chapter One

Will sat at his kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, thinking. He was nervous, not about a sixteen almost seventeen year old girl living in his house. He was nervous about Sid living at his house. For the past several weeks, Holly had been regaling him with tales of Sid, and lets just say they were a bit unnerving. He just didn't know if he was ready for this. He was brought out if his thoughts by a gentle kiss being placed on his temple.

"You know your gonna get wrinkles if you keep making those faces." Holly said with a smile.

"So have you heard from Sid yet?" Will said changing the subject.

"Yeah, she should be here soon." Holly said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Will talk to me." She said sitting down across from him.

"Between all those stories you told me about her and my active imagination I have I just don't know what to expect." Holly just laughed.

"Will honestly, she is a good girl its just that…She is very guarded, she has a wall up." Holly began.

"She loved the life she had, and she knew that most people wouldn't understand her home life, or they would try to mess it up, so she keeps people at arms distance. And when you get past that wall she's just a normal teenage girl." Holly patted Will on the shoulder, he smiled at her.

A distant rumbling could be heard through their open kitchen windows. Holly immediately perked up,

"And that must be Sid" Holly said standing and walking to the front door, Will following after her.

Holly opened the front door, she and Will stepped out to their front porch waiting. The rumble got louder and louder, until a black camaro could be seen barreling down the quite street. Will could feel his palms sweating, and the distinct feeling of butterflies in his stomach, he was about to meet the infamous Sid. The camaro came to a stop in front of the two story house with a screech. The driver of the car flicked a cigarette butt out the open driver side window, and stepped out of the muscle car.

The girl standing in the street, was 5'3" maybe, very slender, with long curly chestnut hair. She seemed normal enough, then she started walking toward them and Will started noticing some things. She has a tattoo on her wrist that said JUNE in gothic writing, and a silver ring in her nose. She walked like, well she walked like she was the biggest badass the world had ever seen. Holly walked to meet her

"Hey there baby doll, how was the drive?" She asked as she pulled her into a hug. Sid pulled off her aviator sunglasses and smiled.

"Pretty relaxing actually, you know I love driving my baby." Sid replied. Holly turned the girl to face Will. "And this must me your man" she said pointing her thumb toward Will. "Good job Holls, he's a fox" Sid said raising her eyebrow slightly. Will just stood there mouth a gape. Holly cleared her throat. Will was brought out of his daze and held his hand out,

"I'm Will Shuester" Will stammered. Sid chuckled shaking the man's hand,

"Nice to meet you Will Shuester, I', Sid Meyers." Sid replied. Holly just rolled her eyes at her goddaughters antics.

"Alright why don't we take her inside and show her, her room." Holly said trying to elevate the awkwardness. The three of them walked into the house in silence.

They gave Sid a quick tour of the first floor, then took her upstairs to her room. Will and Holly were originally going to clean out the office and give Sid that room, but later decided the "mother in law" suite would be better. It was a bedroom the same size as the master, with an adjoining sitting room, and its own bathroom. And after much argument, and lots of help from Kurt they had decorated it. Holly opened the door and showed Sid. She was more than a little excited.

"Oh my gravy Holls, Will this is so kick-ass!" Sid exclaimed. Will was shocked at first by her language but the he couldn't stop grinning he was so relieved she liked it. Sid walked in and studied everything.

"So Will and I were thinking, would you mind company tonight?" Holly asked. Sid was standing in the corner of her room staring at the large black bookcase that held her thousands, not hundreds, but thousands of CD's.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Will stepped furthen into the room and replied,

"I run the Glee club at McKinley, and I thought we could invite them over, that way when you start school next week you'll already know some people." Will stated.

"Sounds killer, but can it be a little later I wanted a nap, I love driving but I am knackered." Sid said with a yawn.

"Sure of course, well I am gonna go call them, how's four sound?" Will asked.

"Sounds Sweet Wilster." Sid responded.

"Wilster?" Will asked confused.

"I combined your first and last names, I like nicknames." Sid said walking over to her closet looking at the clothes, and shoes in it.

"Well Wilster it is then." Will said walking downstairs, laughing to himself. Holly hugged her goddaughter one last time, walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Sid walked over to her music shelves and searched until she found the CD she wanted, and walked over to her CD player loaded it in. The relaxing sound of "Alanis Morisette" began filling the room. She went to her bed and plopped down, closing her eyes and soaking in the music. Her last thought as she drifted off was "Eh I guess I could get used to Lima."


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up a while later. I put my arms over ,my head stretching and groaning. That was a damn good nap. I reached for my phone to check the time and I noticed a missed call from Holly. Her voicemail said that she and Will were at the store buying food for the party tonight. I threw my hone down on my bed and stretched again. It was only 2:45 so I decided a shower sounded bitchin. I walked to my CD selves and found the disc I wanted "Shower Mix". I know it sounds crazy but I live and breathe music, and I have a play list for everything (Including taking a shower). I walked into the bathroom placing the CD into my shower radio, and started up a very hot and relaxing shower for myself.

I emerged from the steamy bathroom twenty minutes later. I heard Holly and Will downstairs and decided to just throw on some sweats and a tee, leaving the towel on my still drying hair. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. They were both bustling about, putting away groceries. I noticed a stack of about 10 frozen pizzas sitting on the kitchen table. This scared me a bit, how many people were in this glee thing.

"Wow, that's a lot of pizza, how many people are in this glee club Wilster?" I said aloud. Will and Holly both jumped at my voice.

"There's only twelve of them, but the guys eat A LOT!" Will said with a chuckle. I nodded at the answer and took a seat.

"So Sid, Holly tells me you can sing." Will stated trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, my Mom taught vocal lessons, and she was the singer for her band Mustang Sally, I guess I picked up a few things from her." Sid replied.

"Hun don't sell yourself short, you have a mean set of pipes." Holly said with a wink. Sid just chuckled and stood up.

"I'm gonna head up and get ready your geeks…I mean gleeks will be here soon Wilster." Sid said laughing. Will just rolled his eyes and started putting pizzas in the oven.

Sid walked into her room she decided to listen to one of her favorite CD's, her 90's rock mix. She started getting ready, singing along to the Pearl Jam song blaring from her speakers. Sid wasn't the type of girl that takes a lot of time on her appearance, she had god given good looks so why cover them. She took the towel off her head drying her hair a bit more, running a brush threw her chestnut tresses. She pulled a black t-shirt out of her closet, and a pair of distressed jeans. Pulling her close on she looked at herself in the mirror, "Not bad" she said to herself. Throwing on her star of David necklace, she decided she was done. Her stereo began playing her favorite song Times Like These by the Foo Fighters. She turned it up and began singing along. She was so engrossed she didn't notice Holly walk in.

"I told you, a killer set of pipes." Holly said chuckling when Sid jumped.

"Sorry Holls, just kinda caught up in the song, What's up?" Sid said turning her music off completely.

"The kids just got here, come down and meet them." Holly said motioning Sid to follow her. Sid just sighed and followed her out of the room.

Sid could here the multitude of voices as they approached the living room. Will noticed them and reached out to Sid, a hand on the small of her back leading her into the spacious room.

"Guy this is Sid" Will said addressing the room. They all nodded and waved some saying Hi.

Now theres something you need to know about Sid, when shes nervous sometimes her inner monologue comes out. Its not on purpose or anything just seems to happen. That is precisely what happened next.

Will looked toward Sid, his eyes encouraging her to say something, so she did.

"Wow, you guys look nothing like the glee kids I used to throw in dumpsters at my old school." Sid said with a crooked smile. Damn her inner monologue, why can't it stay in. Almost all the kids in the room tensed. After a moment of awkward silence, a brunette girl in a fuzzy animal sweater stood up and put her hand out.

"Hello Sidney, I'm Rachel Berry. On behalf of the glee club as a collective I would like to welcome you to Lima Ohio." Rachel said with a 1000 watt smile. Holly tensed when she heard Rachel call Sid Sidney. Holly knew Sid hated that everyone assumed her name was Sidney because she introduced her self as Sid but in actuality Sid wasn't short for anything.

Sid just stared at Rachel's hand, "The names Sid, not Sidney." Sid said taking a deep breath, trying not to rip Rachel's head off. I must have scared her because she shuffled back to her seat quickly.

"Well why don't we start with Introductions?" Will suggested, breaking the silence.

"I'm Finn Hudson and I really think you should audition for glee. I mean it's kinda fun, and rest of the guys are really nice and you may get a slushie in your face sometimes, but…" The boy was interrupted but a skinny and very feminine boy.

"Seriously Finn you ramble on more than an old women does when she's talking about her cats." The boy said looking annoyed. Finn just slumped back into his chair staring at the floor."

"I'm Kurt Hummel, the resident fashion guru of the club, and this is my bestie Mercedes." The boy said. The African-American girl sitting next to him just smiled and waved.

"And that's Santana Lopez." Will said pointing to the Latina girl filing her nails. She just looked up and smirked then went back to her nails.

"I'm Brittany!" The blonde sitting next to Santana said leaping out of her chair and hugging Sid. "Your really pretty." Brittany said skipping back to her seat.

"Thank You?" Sid said a bit confused.

"I'm Quinn Fabray." The blonde next to Brittany said. She smiled warmly and waved.

"Next We have Artie Abrams, Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang." Will stated. They all waved. To be honest I was bored I just wanted to get this crap done with so I could eat some pizza, and get on with my life.

"Last but not least we have Noah Puckerman." Will said. I smiled and looked to where he was pointing and my breath hitched. Noah Puckerman was a stud if I ever saw one. He had a Mohawk, a major turn on in my opinion. And those ripped arms, my god. He would defiantly be worth getting to know. Noah looked up gave me a smile and a wink and said "It's just Puck." I didn't show it but that wink made me swoon.

"Well Sid why don't you take a seat and get more acquainted and we'll go finish up the pizzas." Will said as he and Holly walked toward the kitchen. The only place left in the room was on the love seat next to Puck. I reluctantly went over and plopped down pulling my feet under me.

I don't know how long we all sat there in silence, but thankfully the pizzas were finally done and Will was ushering us all into the kitchen. I grabbed a couple pieces of three meat pizza and walked back to the living room. Taking my place back on the loveseat, and chowing down. Everyone slowly filtered back into the room including Will and Holly. People were making small talk not really saying much, this party was feeling more and more awkward. I leaned forward and took another large bite from my pizza when Holly looked at me.

"Sid your Jewish why are you eating that pizza?" Holly said laughing.

"It's just a little pork, So what?" Sid said taking another bite.

"Sid, It's bacon, sausage, and pepperoni." Holly said laughing. Sid was pretty religious, but she told Holly that she just chose to disregard the rules about food because pork was just to delicious.

"Well I told you I was a Jew I never said I was a good one, today I decided to be a bad one." Sid said smiling and taking another big bite.

Puck looked over at Sid and smiled "Pound it." Puck said with a chuckle. Sid fist bumped Puck and looked at him curiously.

"I'm a Jew and I think that whole no pig rule kinda sucks, so bad jews unite." He said bumping fists with me again.

Everyone was finishing up there pizza and decided karaoke was in order. I groaned inwardly, I love singing but I haven't sang in front of a crowd since my Mom died, just haven't had the motivation, and I knew Holly and she would some how get me to sing. Will began setting everything up and all the glee kids were looking over the CD's trying to find a song. I just sat there shifty awkwardly in my seat.

"So Babes do ya sing?" Puck asked me sitting back down next to me

"Yeah Stud I do." I said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. I really just wanted to run up stairs and lock my door, singing made me anxious.

"You wanna sing something with me?" Puck asked. I just stared. "Come on you're a hot Jew I'm a hot Jew, lets make some sweet Jew music." Puck reasoned. I just laughed, that was the dumbest thing I think I ever heard.

"I don't know stud, I have sang in a while I might be rusty." I said with a smile. Puck just nodded and pulled me up with him.

"Come on we are gonna find a song." Puck said pulling me over to the music. I just rolled my eyes and followed after him.

"Fine but I am not singing any Show tunes." I said laughing.


	4. Chapter Three

I got cold feet. We walked over to the others looking at the music and I just couldn't do it. Sure I had sang plenty of times before with my Mom, at some of her gigs she would pull me up to the stage to sing with her but that was in a bar full of strangers. I can't sing in front of a bunch of kids I have to go to school with, what if I sucked or something. No, I am not going to sing no way no how. I leaned over and told Puck sorry but nope I wasn't going to sing, he just shrugged and kept looking at music. I decided to sit back down. I was watching the gleeks from my seat chuckling to myself. Kurt and Rachel where arguing about some song and everyone else was a flurry looking for the perfect tune. I just rested my head on the arm of the loveseat and sighed.

"You really should sing something." Holly said breaking me from my trance. I just rolled my eyes, deciding that it wasn't worth a verbal response.

"Seriously Hun, your voice is amazing, I used to love you singing on stage with your mom you just seemed so at home. Sing something please, for me?" Holly said trying and failing at giving the puppy dog look.

"Will you please stop making that face, its looks like your having a stroke or something." I said back not even looking at her. One thing everyone should know about Holly she never gives up easily.

"What are you so afraid of? I mean you have the talent, and god know you have the confidence, what is it?" Holly asked sitting down next to Sid.

"It just doesn't seem right without Ma, ya know?" Sid said finally looking at Holly. "I mean she taught me everything I know and I never really sang in front of people without her." Sid said resting her head on the arm again.

"Well there's a first time for everything. There has to be a song that you would be willing to sing." Holly said in a begging tone. Sid was getting annoyed, and frustrated.

"Fine, okay, there is one song but I doubt you have it." Sid snapped at Holly. Holly just smiled.

"Well what is it?" Holly questioned. Sid leaned over and whispered into her ear. Holly smiled, she had hoped it was that. She stood up and went to the music to start looking.

"He didn't have it, unfortunately." Holly said sitting next to Will looking very disappointed. Sid just laughed. Thank god, that bullet was dodged. Puck came back over taking his seat back.

"What's so funny babe?" Puck asked. Sid looked up and laughed more.

"Why do you call me babe?" Sid asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Your hot and I don't really call people by there real names, I'm to badass." Puck said sticking out his chest smirking. Sid just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright stud, and if you must know Holly almost got me to sing but thankfully Will doesn't have the song so now I don't have to." Sid said looking triumphant. Everyone having picked their songs sat down so that the karaoke could start.

Rachel and Finn started off singing You're the one that I want, form Grease. Followed by Mercedes and Kurt belting out some Beyonce. Everyone was singing, talking a laughing. Sid noticed how close the glee kids seemed it was almost like a family.

The singing slowly tapered off and the conversation picked up. "So Sid, Where did you live before you came here?" Quinn asked

"I was living in Cleveland, with my mom." Sid replied. Everyone's eyes moved to Sid. They all looked as though they had questions sitting on the tips of their tongues.

"So what does your mom do?" Finn asked, and I tensed. Holly patted my back, and I took a deep breath.

"She was the lead singer for a rock n' roll cover band called Mustang Sally." I stated. "She also taught singing, guitar, and piano lessons." I finished. They all nodded.

"So do you sing? It seems like you grew up around it." Mercedes inquired. Everyone seemed interested in that question, Sid assumed it had to do with them being in glee.

"I dabble, I used to sing with my mom at her gigs, if they were close by. My friend Scottie and I were also going to start a band, but I had to move down here so it kinda fell through." Sid said smiling, the awkwardness was slowly ebbing away.

"Where's your Mom now?" Britney asked looking very curious. Santana hushed her, Britney looked sad. "Did I say something bad?" she questioned.

"No Britney, its fine. She actually died in a car accident earlier this year, that's why I moved in with Holly and Will." Sid replied taking a deep breath trying not to lose her composure.

"Would you sing something for us now?" Tina asked. Everyone agreed with her and nodded their heads.

"I don't know, its been quite awhile… anyway Will didn't have my go to song on his karaoke discs so, I don't think so." Sid said quickly. There was a chorus of disappointed noises.

"Alright stop, stop please. How about I make a deal with you. Give me a few days to brush up and practice and I'll sing for you guys after school on Monday." Sid said trying to get the annoying noises to stop.

"On one condition, when you perform for us on Monday, that counts as an audition for Glee." Will said with a smirk. Sid just sighed and nodded. She wasn't in the mood to argue, besides just cause she auditions doesn't mean she has to take it. Everyone seemed to accept that, and they continued on chatting with each other.


	5. Chapter Four

It was Sunday before school began and Sid, Puck, and Finn were in Will's living room practicing. Will told her Puck could play the guitar and Finn could play the drums so she enlisted the boys to help her out.

"Damn that was amazing, smokin hot even." Puck replied as they finished with the song for what seemed like the millionth time.

" Are you guys sure, its been a while since I performed this." Sid said reluctantly. Both boys rolled their eyes. This girl needs more confidence they both thought.

"You sound amazing, your going to be a huge help to the glee club." Finn said with a smile. "But that's gotta be it for the night, I promised I stop and see Rachel tonight so I need to go." Finn said grabbing his coat.

"That's fine, I think I'm all practiced out anyway. Let me grab my coat and keys and I'll drop you off." Sid replied Finn nodded. Sid grabbed her coat and keys as did Puck and the trio headed out the door, they all piled into her camaro and set out.

Rachel house was only about ten minutes away. They dropped Finn off and got back on the road.

"So where to now, It's only 7:30 and my curfew isn't til 11:00." Sid replied. Puck just shrugged he wasn't in any hurry to get home either. They pulled over at the end of Rachel's street, until they decided what to do. Sid reached into her ash tray and pulled out a cigarette. Puck looked at her funny.

"No joke. Can I bum one." Puck asked laughing. Sid just shrugged.

"If you like Reds go for it." She replied. They sat in silence for a few puffing away at there cigarettes when Sid got an idea.

"There any long stretches of back road around here?" Sid asked throwing her butt out the window. Puck nodded and threw his out as well.

"Yeah I can show you where, Why?" He asked. Sid just laughed.

"You'll see." Sid looked over and smirked at Puck then winked.

It took about fifteen minutes, when they finally turned to see the long stretch of farm road. "Is this road pretty dead?" Sid asked Puck nodded his head. He wasn't sure what was going on but to be honest that gleam in her eyes made him a bit nervous.

"Perfect, You trust me?" She asked looking at Puck, he hesitantly nodded.

"Buckle up." Sid said. Puck quickly pulled the belt over his lap.

"Why? What are we doing?" Puck asked. Sid smirked again. She revved her engine a few times.

"I'm gonna show you what my baby can do." Sid said as she gunned it. They sped down the dimly lit road, hitting all the little dips and hills along the way. Puck what laughing the whole time. When they got to the end of the road Sid slammed on the brakes.

"That was fucking sweet!" Puck said laughing. Sid smiled. She turned off the car and got out. Puck looked confused but followed her lead.

"What are you doing?" He questioned. Sid tossed him the keys.

"Your turn stud." She said, walking to the passenger side of the car. Puck looked like a kid in a candy store, he slid across the hood like one of the duke brothers and hopped in. They drove around a bit longer then decided to head back into town.

Puck drove them to the school and parked in front of the football field. They parked and got out. They walked to the front of the car and sat on the hood of the muscle car.

"So this is McKinley?" Sid said more than asked, Puck just nodded. Sid pulled out two cigarettes and lit them up handing one to Puck.

"So is there anything I should know about this place before tomorrow?" Sid asked laying back on the hood looking toward the sky.

"Slushies." Puck said laying back as well.

"Slushies? What about them?" Sid asked, turning to rest her head on her arm looking at Puck.

"There are some ass-holes at this school, who look down on the kids in glee, so they throw slushies on them. Not me of course, I'm to badass." Puck said looking at Sid smirking. She nodded.

"So if I see a mega gulp cup walk the other way, got it." She said smiling.

"So tell me about Sid." Puck replied as he laid back flat, one arm behind his head the other stretched out. Sid laid back as well her head resting on his outstretched arm.

"Not much to tell, I lived in Cleveland with my mom my whole life. Never knew my dad and never really cared to. I can play guitar, acoustic and electric. I'm allergic to peanuts, and addicted to gummy bears. I think Steven Tyler and David Lee Roth are gods and I want to have Quentin Tarantino's babies. As far as my favorite movie goes it's a tie between Deathproof and A Goofy Movie. I listen to any kind of music but I love classic rock. I have an unnatural phobia of ventriloquist dummies and spiders, fucking hate spiders." Sid said laughing. She unconsciously cuddled closer to the mohawked boy next to her.

"So let me get this straight, you like Tarantino, classic rock, you play the guitar, sing like a goddess, and your Jewish?" Puck asked. "Well your almost perfect, you ruined it with the whole A goofy movie thing." He said with a chuckle. Sid slapped his chest. "Hey don't knock A Goofy Movie it's a classic! I have all the music on my Ipod." Sid said laughing. She lit up another cigarette and passed the pack to Puck.

"So tell me about yourself stud." Sid said. Puck just shrugged.

"Not much to say, I live with my very Jewish Mother and little sister. I like classic rock and anything by Sinatra. I agree Tarantino is a god. I can play guitar and I play football, that's about it." he said. They continued to talk for a while more. Sid looked at her cell phone.

"Its getting kinda late I know Holly wouldn't mind but Will would flip if I got home late." Sid said with a sigh.

"Yeah Mom would get pissed too, but this has been kinda fun and shit." He said getting off the car and giving Sid a hand. She slid down from the car, she was wedged between Puck and the car. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sid wrapped her arms around his middle. He followed wrapping his arms around her. Sid looked up.

"This has been fun, we'll have to do it again. And thanks for helping me with the song. I don't know if you noticed but I am nervous as hell." Puck chuckled.

"You'll do fine babe" He said. They separated and jumped into her car. She dropped off Puck watching for him to get into the house then pulled away. She pulled up in front of her place at a quarter til 11:00.

Will and Holly were in the kitchen both had stacks of papers in front of them.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sid said as she walked inside. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted with two smiles.

"So where have you been missy." Holly said with a fake serious face.

"I was out watching some porn, smoking some pot, Oh and a knocked over a liquor store, I came back long enough to get some of my shit. I gonna have to drive to Canada til the heat dies down." Sid said dramatically.

"Wow you to are so much alike." Will said with a smirk.

"The boys and I got finished with rehearsal early so I dropped Finn off and Rachel's and I hung out with Puck for a bit. He was giving me some pointers for my first day." Sid stated. They both nodded.

"He warn you about the slushies?" Will asked. Sid nodded with a laugh.

"I'm gonna go shower then hit the hay. Night." Sid said. She walked over and gave Holly and kiss on each cheek and a hug. Then she walked to Will and hugged him, he tensed at first but then hugged her back. She walked up stairs and into her room.

Will looked at Holly. "Do you think she's gonna do alright tomorrow?" Will asked. Holly just chuckled.

"As long as she doesn't get into a fight with anyone I'd say she'll be fine." Holly replied. They both packed up their lesson plans and headed to bed as well.

Sid's alarm rang way to early for her liking. She begrudgingly rolled over and turned it off. She sat at the edge of her bed and stretched. She got up and walked into her bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. She walked out and to her closet. She chose a pair of skinny jeans, her black suede boots, a tee, and her leather jacket. She put all the items on her desk chair and left the room to find some breakfast. She walked down the stairs and heard Holly and Will in the kitchen. She walked in and was greeted by to very cheerful people.

"Morning Sid, can I make you some breakfast?" Will asked. Sid just grunted in reply. Holly, knowing Sid very well, just handed the girl a cup of coffee black with two sugars. Sid sipped the liquid caffeine slowly. The trio chatted for a bit longer. Sid finally excused herself with her second cup of coffee and headed upstairs to get ready.

She ran a brush threw her hair, then she slipped off her pajamas and slid on her jeans and tee. Then she pulled on her boots zipping up the sides. She grabbed her purse, keys, and jacket. She walked downstairs and out the door.

She pulled into the parking lot at McKinley, it looked a lot different than it did last night. It was alive people milling about everywhere and cars pulling in and out. Sid took one last hit of her smoke then stubbed it out. She grabbed her purse, book bag, and her schedule. She tossed her keys into her purse and took a deep breath walking slowly toward the new school.

She walked in the front door and looked around. It seemed like a normal enough high school she thought to herself. She began walking down the hallways looking for her locker. She finally found the correct hallway and began searching for her locker. She looked up from the metal doors and saw Kurt standing by what she assumed was his locker. She decided to walk over when she saw a huge what she assumed was a football player. He was holding a Styrofoam cup that said Mega Gulp on the side. Thinking quick Sid walked over and intercepted the man before he could get to Kurt.

"Do I know you?" The football player asked. Sid just smiled and started twirling her hair.

"Not yet you don't." She said with a flirtatious grin. She began rubbing his arm. "I'm Sid, Sid Meyers. I just moved here." She concluded with a giggle. Behind this goon she could see Puck, he walked a bit closer but still stayed back.

"I'm Karofsky." The goon said with a dumb smile on his face.

"That sounds like a last name to me, do you have a first or should I just call you muscles?" Sid asked rubbing his arm, and smiling seductively.

"It's umm It's Dave." Karofsky said stuttering slightly. Sid knew she had him.

"Well Dave, what are you doing with that?" Sid questioned motioning towards the large cup.

"See I was gonna pour this on that losers head." He stated pointing at Kurt. Sid put on her best poutie face. She turned to look at Kurt and winked then looked back at Karofsky.

"Seems like a waste to throw something as good as a slushie on that." She said. Karofsky chuckled.

"Do you think I could have a tensey wensey sip of that first, grape is my favorite." Sid asked jutting her lower lip out in a pout. Karofsky thought about it for a second then handed it over. Sid took a sip, deliberately getting some on her upper lip.

"Mmm this is yummy." She said with a giggle. She slowly licked it off her lip. "Have you ever had a slushie Dave, or Do you just throw them on losers?" She questioned, with another giggle.

"No I've never actually tried one." He replied. Sid laughed.

"I really think you should, they taste so yummy." Sid said batting her eye lashes.

"Maybe someday I will." He replied reaching for the cup. Sid pulled it away. Her stance going from flirty to defensive.

"No I think you should try one Now!" Sid said, she pulled her arm back and threw the cold purple substance all over Karofsky. The boy shrieked.

"You stupid BITCH!" He yelled. Sid just laughed.

"Not so tough now are ya bub!" Sid said, the football player ran away rubbing his eyes.

"You better run you fucking pansy!" Sid yelled after him. When she was sure he was gone she turned to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, How ya doin?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Oh my Gaga! The performance was Oscar worthy!" Kurt said slightly stunned. Sid bowed several times.

"Why thank you. You think you could help me find my locker. I know its in this hallway." Sid stated. Kurt took her schedule and looked at the number.

"Its right down there it's the one before Puckerman's." He replied. Sid smiled and thanked him. She walked the few feet to her locker and began turning the knob. She opened it up and put her things away.

"That was badass babe." Puck said. Sid just nodded.

"Your gonna have to be careful though, Karofsky's stupid, stupid enough to go after a girl." Sid shrugged.

"Don't worry stud I think I can handle myself." she said. "So what class do you have first?" Sid asked.

"I have Spanish with Mr. Shue." Puck replied. Sid shut her locker and turned to face the boy.

"So do I, wanna walk me there?" She asked he nodded and put his arm out, she took it and they headed off to class.

The first half of her day went by pretty well. She had Will first for Spanish, then Holly for English, then some bored old guy for Math. Puck was in all her classes which made her happy.

At lunch time she met Puck and Finn in the glee room to squeeze in one more practice. They finished up and began eating. The rest of the glee kids joined them a few minutes later.

"So I heard what ya did for my man Kurt." Mercedes said walking over to Sid. Sid just shrugged.

"No biggie." She replied.

"Yes it was do you realize how much this outfits costs! Its dry clean only!" Kurt practically shrieked. Sid just shook her head.

"So are you adequately prepare for you audition this afternoon?" Rachel asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sid replied with a shrug.

"What are you singing?" Tina asked. The rest of the kids minus Finn and Puck looked up waiting for the answer.

"You guys will just have to wait and see." Sid said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter Five

Sid was crouching beside her car smoking. She was nervous and had hoped the cigarette would calm her. It was fifteen minutes before her performance and she just couldn't stop the butterflies. She finished up and took a deep breath, walking back into the school.

"Hey we've been looking for you, everyone's in the auditorium." Finn said to Sid, she just nodded. She followed Finn to the backstage area. The band was already in their places.

"You ready babe?" Puck asked, as he tweaked with his guitar one last time. Sid nodded.

"As I'll ever be." She replied. She bounced on the balls of her feet a few times and cracked her neck. She looked like a boxer about to get into the ring. Sid heard Wilster talking to the kids in the audience. Then he shouted back at Sid.

"You guys ready?" he asked. Puck thankfully answered for Sid.

"We're a go back here." Puck said.

They all walked onto the stage. Sid jumped up and down a few more times. She looked at Finn who smiled then to Puck who winked at her. She nodded to Finn.

The first few chords began to play and all nervousness went away and Sid was in her element.

**Ready to go, ready to go…**

**You're weird, in tears, too near and too far away**  
**He said, "saw red," went home stayed in bed all day**  
**Your t-shirt's, dish dirt**  
**Always love the one you hurt**

**It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing on the rooftops shouting out**  
**Baby I'm ready to go**  
**I'm back and ready to go**  
**From the rooftops shout it out**  
**It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing on the rooftops having it**  
**Baby I'm ready to go**  
**I'm back and ready to go**  
**From the rooftops shout it out, shout it out**

**You sleep, too deep, one week is another world**  
**(Big mouth) big mouth, (drop out) drop out**  
**You get what you deserve**  
**You're strange, insane, one thing you can never change**

**It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing on the rooftops shouting out**  
**Baby I'm ready to go**  
**I'm back and ready to go**  
**From the rooftops shout it out**  
**It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing on the rooftops having it**  
**Baby I'm ready to go**  
**I'm back and ready to go**  
**From the rooftops shout it out, shout it out**

**Ready to go**

**Abused, confused, always love the one that hurt ya hurt ya hurt ya hurt ya**  
**It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing on the rooftops shouting out**  
**Baby I'm ready to go**  
**I'm back and ready to go**  
**From the rooftops shout it out**  
**It's a crack, I'm back yeah I'm standing on the rooftops having it**  
**Baby I'm ready to go**  
**I'm back and ready to go**  
**From the rooftops shout it out**  
**Its a crack,**

**Baby, I'm ready to go…**

When the song was over Sid was glowing, she had forgot how much of a high you got from singing. The glee club, Wilster and Holly broke out into applause and whistles. Before she even realized it she had jumped into Pucks arms. He spun her around.

"I told you, you killed it." He said putting her down.

"So… what did you think?" She asked the crowd. Wilster stood up still clapping.

"Fantastic! Not only did your voice work perfectly for the song but your stage presence… You didn't have choreography yet you were entertaining, I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Will said smiling and shaking his head.

"Girl you were selling yourself short when you said you dabble in music." Mercedes said smiling at Sid.

"I agree with Mercedes, Darling I'm more of a show tune man myself but that performance made me want to listen to more pop and rock." Kurt said smiling as well.

"Mr. Shuester?" Rachel asked as she raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?" He replied. The petite brunette stood up and flattened her skirt,

"As entertaining as her performance may have been, the song selection is not exactly what I would call the ideal audition piece. There was no choreography, and that song showed no range. It was rather entertaining, but to be honest I was under whelmed." Rachel finished. Sid tried to count to ten and control her anger, she got to three. She lunged at the small brunette, thankfully Puck was behind her. He caught Sid by the waist mid air and pulled her back.

"Easy there Sid vicious." He said with a chuckle. Sid just turned and glared at him.

"You know what darlin' I don't think you were under whelmed by my performance, I think you were intimidated by it." Sid said smirking staring Rachel down. Rachel had her arms crossed, she stood up and looked directly as Sid.

"Your style of singing maybe good enough for bars in Cleveland, but I for one don't believe that your voice will help us get any closer to our goal of nationals in New York." Rachel said standing nose to nose with Sid.

"Oh really, hun if you are such a fantastic singer, that you can judge others so harshly, then why the hell are you singing in a show choir in Lima?" Sid asked taking a step closer. Rachel was speechless. Sid took a step closer to Rachel the small girl retreated quickly and hid behind Finn.

"Listen here, I sang today because you guys asked me to, I never asked to be a part of your club." Sid said angrily. Puck stepped up and put a hand on Sid's shoulder, she relaxed slightly.

"May I say something?" Santana asked standing up and walking in front of everyone. "Now I am not one for compliments, lets face it I would rather belittle you and make you feel like total crap than ever give one of you praise. But Sid was fantastical, she totally knock my socks off. I think she should be in." Santana finished and sat back down by Brittany.

"Sid your in." Will stated. "Now on to other business, I checked our sheet on the bulletin board, no one signed up. We need to show the kids at this school that we are a fun and exciting club. I think we should perform at lunch on Wednesday. We can bring glee to them, show them what its all about." Will stated. The club kids all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I have an idea for a song." Sid said looking at Will.

"Great Sid what is it?" He asked.

"Empire State of Mind."

"Like the walking mouth over there said nationals is in New York right? It would be perfect, your goal is New York and you need more people to reach it." Sid said. The glee kids all nodded in agreement.

"I can already see the perfect outfits, this will be outstanding." Kurt said excitedly.

"Alright then, Empire State of Mind it is." Will stated. The rest of their rehearsal time they discussed parts, and choreography.

They were all packing their stuff up when Sid got a text message.

"Hey does anyone recognize this number?" Sid asked some of the guys crowed around, all responding with no's and I don't knows. Santana took Sid's phone and looked.

"Oh that's Karofsky." Santana said with a shrug. Puck and Finn walked over looking at the phone.

"What did it say?" Finn asked looking slightly concerned. Sid rolled her eyes.

"And I quote "Be Prepared for a slushee shower. "end quote." Sid said rolling her eyes yet again.

"Are you sure its Karofsky, it could just be a joke or something." Finn replied.

"Naw its gotta be Karofsky, he spelled slushie wrong." Puck replied with a laugh.

"Not to mention the slushie facial you gave him this morning." Kurt said. It made since Sid expected retribution, bullies like Karofsky never let stuff go.

"Honestly guys its no big deal, I can take whatever he throws at me." Sid said laughing.

"I would still suggest bringing an extra set of clothes tomorrow and some shampoo, just in case." Kurt supplied. Sid could tell he had experience. She just nodded.

Before Sid went to bed that night she put and extra pair of jeans, another tee, a hoodie, and her chuck taylors into a bag. Then she threw in a travel size bottle of shampoo, some towels and her make-up just in case.

"Better safe than sorry." She said to herself as she slipped into bed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter Six

Sid woke up the next morning, and began her routine. She decided to wear something she really didn't care about, just in case Karofsky was being serious. She decided on a white t-shirt, some jeans and a hoodie. She slipped her black flip flops on grabbed her purse and headed down stairs. Will and Holly greeted her in the kitchen.

"Morning Sid." they both said with smiles. Sid just nodded and walked to the coffee pot. She poured a steaming cup and sat down.

"Sid about the text you got yesterday, if something does happen come get me or Will. I don't want you to get into a fight your second day." Holly said seriously. Sid just shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

"We'll see, I doubt he has the balls to really do it." She tried to sound uncaring but deep down she knew he would make good on his threat, she knew guys like that. She finished her cup of coffee, put the mug in the sink and headed out the door.

She pulled into the spot she had yesterday in front of the school, grabbed her things and headed inside. She walked straight to her locker, and saw Puck.

"Hey, see your still clean." Puck said chuckling to himself. Sid just rolled her eyes.

"Yep, told ya it was no biggie Stud." She said with a smile. Puck just shook his head.

"The day hasn't even started sunshine." Puck said laughing. Sid loaded up her locker and shut the door.

"Listen I'm a big girl, I can tie my own shoes, walk across the street with out a grown up, and see R rated movies, if I use my fake ID. I think I can handle one bully on my own." Sid said as she hefted her bag over her shoulder. Puck just shut his locker and followed her to Spanish.

"Hope your right Babes." He mumbled as they entered the classroom.

Sid was right, well mostly. She was walking to her locker after math. Puck got held back, something about three years worth of outstanding homework (Sid didn't even bother asking). She had just put her bag into her locker and shut the door when she felt it. A rush of cold liquid, then another and another. She stood there frozen, she looked up and Karofsky plus four other football players stood there with empty cups.

"Hope you enjoyed your slushie shower!" Karofsky said walking away. Sid snapped out of her frozen state and lunged at the much bigger person.

"You stupid son of a…" but she never got to finish. Two muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She turned and saw a very amused Puck holding her back.

"Let me the fuck go!" she shouted at him but he held her tighter.

"No can do babes. I like the way your face looks, I don't want Karofsky and his goons screwing it up." Puck said with a chuckle.

"They would be the ones with the fucked up faces not me." she gritted out.

"If it was just Karofsky, I would let you go but there's no way you could take all them on your own." Puck stated. Sid just laughed sarcastically y.

"Fine then let me go and you can help me pummel them." She said trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"No can do babes, I'm gonna take you to the locker room so you can clean up and cool off." He said leading her that way. He let the hold on her loosen for a second and she ducked out of his arms and began running towards where the goons went. Puck just rolled his eyes, and in two strides had her waist again.

"Come on" he said, as he threw her over his shoulder. Sid began wriggling and moving trying to get down.

"I can walk you know." she said giving up the struggle.

"You'll run after them again, I am taking you to the showers to get cleaned up." Puck stated as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Beyonce, I need you to get the girls together. Sid just got one hell of a slushie shower. Kay I'll meet you at the locker rooms." Puck hung up the phone and turned the corner and stood with Sid still on his shoulder in front of the locker room.

"We're here you can put me down now." Sid sighed annoyed. Puck just shook his head no. They were silent until Kurt and the lady gleeks rounded the corner.

"Oh my dear gaga!" Kurt screeched when he saw Sid. The rest of the girls hurried over to survey the damage. They all gasped at the sight.

"Alright Puck put her down." stated Kurt. The girls grabbed her as soon as her feet touched the ground and ushered her into the locker room.

"You look like you need to get cleaned up too Puckerman." Kurt stated looking at his red stained shoulder and turning up his nose.

"Kay but have one of the girls ask Sid where her extra shit is so I can get it." He stated, Kurt nodded and walked into the locker room.

"Hey Sid." Kurt yelled, his back turned and eyes closed.

"Yeah?" she yelled from the shower.

"Are your spare clothes in your locker? Puckerman was going to go get them for you." Kurt replied tapping his foot on the tile floor. Sid swore from the shower.

"I fucking forgot them at home!" She shouted angrily. Kurt sighed.

"Alright we'll figure something out." He stated leaving the room to let Puck know.

Luckily between all the girls they had produced some shampoo, conditioner, and towels, but Sid was still standing in the locker room in just a towel.

"What size are you?" Mercedes asked. Sid sighed and ran a hand threw her wet hair.

"Umm size six pants, small shirt, seven shoe." Sid stated. She was so pissed at the situation, she just wanted to find Karofsky and beat his face but Puck was standing guard at the door and she knew she would never get by him. Mercedes nodded and began talking quickly to all the girls. They all left quickly to search their lockers for any semblance of clothing. Sid sat on one of the oak benches and sighed.

"You decent?" Puck shouted into the vacant locker room. Sid laughed lightly.

"Sort of, come on in." She stated pulling the towel closer around herself.

"I grabbed this from my locker, its my practice jersey." Puck said handing the girl a red McKinley high football jersey. Sid smiled.

"Thanks Stud, well now all I need is pants." Sid said with a chuckle.

"Naw, who needs pants? Besides I think that thing could be a dress on you, your so tiny." Puck said smiling, a genuine smile. Sid could see it light up his whole face. She reached out and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for the jersey, and everything else." she said looking at him in the eye. Puck leaned in slightly so did Sid. Their lips were millimeters apart when the girls burst back into the locker room. Puck growled.

"Sorry Puck, but we need to get her dressed." Quinn said rubbing his head and smiling. Puck left, his shoulders slumped and heading hanging down. The girls chuckled.

"So, we found a pair of black leggings in Quinn's locker, and Tina had a pair of boots in hers, but no luck on shirts." Mercedes stated. Sid held up the jersey, they nodded. Sid went back into one of the bathroom stalls and changed, Puck was right the shirt went down to mid thigh. She stepped out of the stall, and Kurt began doing her makeup while Quinn braided her hair to the side. Ten minutes later Sid emerged form the locker room clean and dry.

"About damn time." Puck said sighing. They all went there separate ways, saying they would see each other in glee. All except Puck and Sid. Sid looked at Puck, he began to say something when Sid stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Thanks again Stud." Sid said with a smirk. She walked away towards class, leaving a stunned Puck gaping in the hallway.


End file.
